


The Ugly Duckling

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, But Peter Likes It, Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, Getting high, Grindr, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Not enough prep, Painful Sex, Peter Needs to Get Laid, Rough Sex, Spideypool - Freeform, Tom Holland is my Spidey, Ugly Duckling, Wade Is a Beautiful Swan Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: A few months after his breakup, Peter is stressing over finals, so MJ sets up a Grindr account in hopes of hooking him up with someone. None of them expect to find out that Wade Wilson, the socially awkward, acne-ridden weirdo from high school had turned into a complete hunk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help myself. I'm sorry.
> 
> This isn't long, I just wanted to get the intro up. I'm still making good progress on my other stories!

“God, Parker, you need to get laid.” Michelle sat with her legs kicked over the side of the overstuffed chair, taking a long draw off of the joint in her hands before passing it to Peter.

 

“You..” He took a deep puff before handing it over to Ned. He continued as he coughed out a plume of smoke. “Are not wrong.” They were all stressed with finals coming up, but Peter had a much heavier school schedule than either of his friends.

 

Ned laughed, rolling onto his side on the couch. “Dude, how long has it been?”

 

Peter shook his head. “Too long..” He'd gone through a rough break-up almost four months before and with school, he hadn't made time to put himself back out there.

 

“Gimme your phone.” Michelle reached over, grabbing it from the arm of the couch before he could stop her. He reached out, but was too slow.

 

“Noo.. What are you doing?” He whined, hanging off the edge of the couch with his arm stretched out, chasing after her.

 

“I'm going to get you the man you **so** desperately need.” She clicked a few buttons before looking up disappointedly. “How do you not have Grindr?”

 

“Ugh, you know I don't do hook-ups..” Peter sat back up, taking the joint away before she could grab it. “No! Bad Michelle. No weed for you.”

 

“Fine.” She brushed him off, not deterred by his deprivation tactics. “Okay.. So we need a picture.”

 

“Ooh! Summer vacation, the one by the pool!” Ned chirped helpfully.

 

“Oh my god, he's so hot in that one.” She scrolled through his images. “Yes.. Time to find you a man.”

 

 

“You don't even know the kind of guys I like to date.”

 

“We're not looking for a date, Peter. We're looking for a booty call. All you need is a hot body and a pretty face. Personality not-” She faded off as her jaw dropped. “Holy shit..”

 

“What?” Peter perked up curiously.

 

Michelle turned the phone around showing the boys the pictures she's stumble across.

 

“Is that..” Ned started.

 

“Wade Wilson?” Peter finished.

 

Michelle nodded, swiping to show a picture of his face. “Apparently he figured out how to use acne cream.”

 

“Be nice..” Peter scolded, staring at the utterly gorgeous face in front of him that looked so familiar but so, **so** different.

 

 

“Wow.. He's been working out.” Ned admired. Even though he was totally straight, he could appreciate the transformation the guy had gone through since they'd last seen him almost a decade ago. In high school, Wade had really bad acne and was a little overweight.

 

Wade was a senior at 19 when Peter was a freshman at 12. They didn't hang out or really know each other, but they were each well known on their own. Peter for being the boy genius that he was and Wade for being the 'weirdo' of the school. He was the kid whose dad was always in jail, who always came to school in ratty thrift store clothes.

 

Now.. Peter was trying to keep himself from drooling. The man had gotten a late growth spurt and really, really filled out. The thin sweater stretched across his chest, leaving very little to the imagination and the light stubble accentuated his chiseled jaw.

 

 

“Looks like he joined the army right out of high school..” Michelle read some of his short bio. “I'm sending him a message.”

 

“Come on, don't do that..” Peter reached out for his phone, but she stood up and moved across the room, exaggerating her movements as she typed, taunting him. Once she was done, she tossed him his phone and he struggled to catch it.

 

“Gimme that.” She took the joint from Ned's hands, finally getting her turn as it ran down to the end. “You'll thank me later.”

 

“Can we please just start the movie?” Peter groaned, holding onto his phone tightly.

 

Half way through the movie, his phone made a noise and Ned glared at him. He glanced down at the screen briefly, a huge no-no during a movie with Ned. Peter reached over and paused the film.

 

“This better be good..” Ned warned, giving his most serious face.

 

“Wade messaged me back.” Suddenly the movie was forgotten as they all huddled in around him.

 

“Well, what did he say?” Michelle questioned him, trying to get a look at the phone.

 

_Peter: Hey. I don't know if you remember me, but we went to high school together. How have you been?_

 

_Wade: Of course I remember the boy wonder :) I'm great, how are you?_

 

“What do I say back?” Peter's fingers flexed above the keyboard on his phone.

 

“Tell him you want his dick.” Michelle deadpanned.

 

Peter glared at her. “I'm not telling him that.”

 

“So you don't want his dick?” Her eyebrows shot up.

 

“..I didn't say that.” Peter started typing a message back.

 

_Peter: I'm okay. Freaking out over finals, but okay._

 

They gave up on the movie as they all watched his phone, waiting for a response.

 

_Wade: So, you're looking to relieve some stress?_

 

“He totally wants to bone you.” Michelle reached over to high-five Ned.

 

Peter ignored her, swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

_Peter: I guess you could say that.._

 

_Wade: Meet me at Sister Margaret's and I'll buy you a drink._

 

“Shit, he wants to buy me a drink.” Peter was suddenly nervous at the thought of meeting him in person.

 

“Go!” Michelle looked up the bar's address. “It's like 15 minutes away.”

 

Peter looked back and forth between his friends. “Okay, come help me pick something out.”

 

_Peter: I'll be there in half an hour._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you feel. The second half will be longer and basically just spideypool smut.


	2. Chapter 2

True to his word, almost exactly half an hour later, Peter was walking through the door of the seedy-looking bar. He scanned the room, eyes immediately landing on Wade. He watched the man resting against the pool table, laughing as another man next to him reached over, punching him jokingly in the arm. A moment later, Wade's head turned and his smiled widened as their eyes met. Peter smiled back, walking toward him, meeting in the middle of the room.

 

“Hey.” Peter greeted him, instantly feeling lame for his lack of originality.

 

“Hey.” Wade licked his lips. “Can I get you a drink?” The man finished the last of his own drink, setting it on the bar.

 

“Sure. Whatever you're having.” Peter took the glass when it was handed to him, taking a testing sip. So, Wade was a scotch man, Peter could work with that. “So, do you come here often?”  
  


Wade chuckled. “That's it? That's your line?” He leaned against the bar, smirking as he drank slowly, eyes watching Peter with a mix of amusement and hunger.

 

An hour later, Peter was pressed against the door of Wade's condo as he fumbled with the lock, the taller man sucking his tongue. When he tried to pull back, Peter wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him in place. Wade's hand moved from just above his ass to his wrists, unwrapping them before shoving them against the door.

 

“I can't concentrate when you're doing that.” Wade growled out.

 

“So?” Peter tugged at his arms, rolling his hips to have some kind of contact, craning his neck for a kiss he couldn't quite reach.

 

“If we don't get inside soon, I'm going to fuck you right here.” Wade stared down at him, keys digging into the boy's arm where he was being held. There was a look in his eyes that made Peter think he was absolutely not kidding.

 

“Fine.” Peter stopped moving. “Hurry up.”

 

Wade let him go, refocusing on getting the key in the lock, much easier without Peter mewling into his mouth. As soon as the door was open, Wade threw the keys on the ground and turned to grab Peter, yanking him inside. He slammed the door shut and Peter was shoved back again, more roughly than he'd meant, hitting the door with a thud.

 

“Sorry.” Wade mumbled as he sucked in the skin of Peter's exposed neck. “Didn't mean to hurt you.” He pulled Peter's hips to his, grinding against him.

 

“Ugh, fuck..” Peter let out an uneven breath as Wade's strong arms held him in place as he moved. “Hurt me, I don't care-Nngh..” He could tell that he was going to be bruised in the morning, not only from Wade's fingers, but from his mouth.

 

Wade smiled, letting Peter's skin fall from his mouth, chilled by the sudden air against it. “Don't tell me that, baby boy..” He warned before pulling Peter in for another searing kiss. “I might break you.”

 

Peter felt tempted to push him, wanting to see just what the man's muscular body was capable of doing to him. “I might want you to.”

 

Wade lifted Peter like he weighed nothing, pinning him against the door with his body, completely covering his thin frame. Peter grabbed on tight, rocking against the man's body as much as he could with Wade's hands wrapped around him tightly.

 

Before Peter knew it, he was on the bed, stripping himself in a hurry as he watched Wade do the same, pausing to grab what they needed from the bedside table.

 

Wade hovered over Peter and the boy ran his hands across the expansive chest, amazed at how much the man had changed. Wade mimicked his movements, fingers trailing up to Peter's nipples, tweaking them slightly before running back down his sides, fingernails scraping his skin on their way down.

 

“Aahn..” Peter arched up into the sensation, glancing down to see the red streaks already making themselves known.

 

“Turn over.” Wade tapped him none too gently on the thigh and Peter complied, lifting his hips. Wade wasted no time pushing a lubed up thumb into him, feeling the boy stretch around him. His lips sucked the skin on Peter's shoulder as he worked him open. After a quick moment, he pulled his thumb out and lined himself up.

 

Peter realized quickly that Wade had prepped him as much as he was going to and he shivered nervously. Wade's dick was big enough that he knew that it was going sting, but instead of wanting to stop it just made Peter want it more.

  
As Wade eased the tip inside, Peter bit into his hand, eyes screwed shut. He went slow, but it still bordered on painful until he slipped back out. He repeated the motion a few times until he slid in without as much resistance.

 

Peter sighed as his body gave in, accepting Wade relatively easily. The man's movements were excruciatingly slow as he pushed in further and further, Peter's body tensing around him. Peter tried to relax and accept Wade's thickness filling him, but with each inch, the pleasant fullness transitioned more and more into pain.

 

Just when Peter thought he was reaching the threshold of what he could handle, his fingers pressing against Wade's thigh, the man would pause, sliding out just slightly. Once he'd relaxed, Wade would push further. They continued that way, Peter being pushed to the edge of his limit and then brought back, over and over again until Wade was fully inside him.

 

Wade was still above him, not even moving yet and Peter was already sweating. He felt like any wrong movement was going to have him bursting at the seams, but he wanted it so badly. He wanted Wade to split him open, to feel him for days and to see the marks left on his body when he looked in the mirror.

 

As if Wade were reading his mind, he began to move. The drag on the way out was slow, but then Wade jerked his hips forward and Peter bit his lip to keep from screaming. With every thrust, the soreness faded just a little and he was moaning, begging Wade for more.

 

“Wade! Harder-” He gasped. “Don't hold back- Nngh.. I can take it..”

 

Wade pulled all the way out, grabbing Peter by the hips, knocking him onto his side before flipping him completely over. He entered him again without warning, lifting the boy's hips to meet his own.

 

“Fuc-” Peter was cut off as Wade kissed him roughly, their lips finding it difficult to stay connect as Peter shifted on the bed with each upshot. After one too many bumps of the teeth, Wade latched his lips onto Peter's chest, biting and sucking his way down to the boy's tanned nipples.

 

Wade ran his flattened tongue over the little bump before pinching it between his teeth, earning a gasp from the boy below. He took the other between his fingers and gave it a hard pinch. Peter squirmed, but had nowhere to go to get release from the stimulation as Wade teased him.

 

Wade shifted backward, keeping himself buried deep inside of Peter as he slid off the edge of the bed, dragging the boy with him. He brought Peter's ankles up to his shoulders, thick hands pressing down on the back of his thighs as he bent the boy in half.

 

Peter gripped himself tightly, stroking in time with Wade's rhythm, his other hand wrapped around Wade's neck, keeping him close as they kissed sporadically.

 

“Fuck me, Wade..” Peter begged, lips brushing against the other man's.

 

“Come on, Peter..” Wade picked up the pace. “I wanna watch you come..”

 

Peter nodded, heavy eyes looking up at Wade as his fist moved faster. The new angle was hitting him in just the right spot and he could feel the heat pooling inside of him, ready to explode at any moment. With a flick of his wrist, he was streaking hot come across his stomach.

 

“Aa-hh!” Peter was moaning against Wade's mouth as the man continued to barrel into him with no regard for his growing sensitivity. As the movements began to get uncomfortable, he bit his lip, watching the man closely for a sign that he was close.

 

The grip on Peter's thighs tightened as Wade's thrusts became slower and more pointed, eventually stopping as Wade kissed him, panting through his teeth. The both breathed heavily as they kissed, coming down from their climaxes for a moment before Wade pulled out.

 

Immediately, Peter could feel his body aching and throbbing and he wanted so badly for Wade to be back inside of him, a sore as he was.

 

“That was..” Peter took a deep breath, not sure how to describe it. “Awesome.”

 

Wade laughed, kissing him again. “Yeah, it was.” He left the room for a moment as Peter stayed still on the bed, coming back with a damp washcloth that he handed to the boy.

 

“Thanks.” Peter sat, cleaning himself as Wade stepped back into his boxers, having ditched the ruined condom while he was gone.

 

“You want something to eat?” Wade offered as Peter dressed on his way through the condo.

 

“Um.. I should go, actually. I'm supposed to be studying..” He buttoned the last button on his shirt as Wade stepped up to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

“Well, if you get too stressed, give me a call.” He leaned down, kissing Peter more slowly and deeply than he had all night, pulling away just before Peter could melt.

 

“Yeah..” He said hazily before Wade led him to the door, sending him off with a wave and a smile.

 

Back at the apartment, his friends were on him as soon as he walked through the door.

 

“Wow, you look like you had fun..” Michelle mused as she took in his messy hair and relaxed posture.

 

“It was amazing..” Peter sighed.

 

“Is that a hickey?” Ned pointed to his neck with a grin.

 

“That's nothing..” Peter unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slip from his shoulder into his hands.

 

“Hoooly shit, Peter.” Michelle gawked as they took in the sight of red and purple bites and hickeys scattered across his chest. She ran her fingers lightly down the scratches on his side as Ned peaked at his back, seeing the less frequent, but still dark marks across his shoulder blades.

 

“Does it hurt?” Peter nodded with a smile and Ned blushed a little as he pulled his hand back from here he'd pressed into one of the bites.

 

“Who would have thought? Peter Parker, a masochist..” Michelle laughed.

 

“It's not like that..” Peter himself blushed a little. “He was kind of rough and yeah, it hurt a little.. But it mostly felt really, **really** good..”

 

“So, you going to see him again?” Ned asked.

 

“God, I hope so..” Peter smiled, remembering the open invitation Wade had extended. “You were right, MJ.”

 

She quirked her eyebrow up.

 

“I definitely owe you a 'thank you'.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you feel. The second half will be longer and basically just spideypool smut.


End file.
